Game modes
At the moment there are 7 different game modes in the game. Deathmatch In this mode, the main goal is to kill opponents. Players respawning in a randomly selected place. The winner is the player with the most points for the killings. Therefore, it is important not only to kill a lot, but also to do it as efficiently as possible. Headshots, massacres and other tricks will help to get into the lead and win. At the moment, Deathmatch is available on the following maps: # Warehouse ''' # '''Hospital_new # Hospital ''' # '''Siber # Mall # Construction Normal Command mode, the purpose of which is to bring the counter of revivals of the enemy team to zero. At the moment, Normal is available on the following maps: # Hospital ''' # '''Hospital_new # Bridge ' # '''Siber ' # '''Forest # Bunker ''' # '''Tower Domination Another command mode. The task of the players is to take a point on the location and hold it until the capture scale is filled. The winners are the team that first filled the capture scale to 100%. If there is more than 1 point on the map, then for progress it is necessary to hold more points than the opponent’s. Otherwise, the scale will not move until one of the teams dislodges the other from the occupied territory. At the moment, Domination is available on the following maps: # Hospital # Hospital_new # Bridge # Factory # Tower # Mall # Bunker Assault Game mode by rounds. The main task is to destroy the enemy team. The main difference from the other modes is that the dead cannot be revived until the end of the round. At the moment, Assault is available on the following maps: # Factory # Forest # Mall # Bunker # Station ' # '''Tower ' FoxHunt Analog of Deathmatch. In this mode, you, along with other players ("foxes"), will have to hunt the "hunter" - a player armed with a bow with explosive arrows. *All foxes are armed only with pistols. *The fox that kills the hunter becomes the hunter itself. *The hunter receives bonus points for each kill. At the moment, FoxHunt is available on the following maps: # 'Warehouse ' # '''Hospital_new # Hospital ''' # '''Siber # Mall # Construction GunGame Analog of Deathmatch. The goal of this mode is to be the first to reach the last stage of armament by getting points and to commit the last kill. For one stage, you must commit two murders with the issued weapons. As you progress to the next stage, the weapon will change: Pistols -> Shotguns -> SMGs -> Assault rifles -> Sniper rifles -> LMG -> Knife -> Luger / Mauser C96 / De Lisle. When you kill with a knife, the enemy loses one stage of armament, and you instantly climb one. There are twenty stages. Time is unlimited. At the moment, GunGame is available on the following maps: # Warehouse # Hospital_new # Hospital ''' # '''Siber # Mall # Construction FreePlay This mode is designed for a maximum number of 12 players, set in a vast, randomly generated map referred to as the Conflict Area. Unlike in other modes, weapons and ammunition are found through exploration. Players only have one life, akin to the battle royale style of gameplay, although one has the option to invite a partner via Steam. Players have 200 max health, instead of the usual 100. Also, in this mode you can get exclusive uniforms and weapons from quests. Category:Game mechanics